


[Podfic] Harder by Nary

by CompassRose



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Face Slapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Sado-Masochism, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, Whipping, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: If she detested the idea, she was willing to tolerate it for the sake of marriage to the most powerful man in Rome, and that was acceptable to him.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 4 Challenge: My Turn! Repod something recorded earlier in this year's VoiceTeam by another player (Team Chartreuse).Listen to BabelGhoti's recording of this storyhere!
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus/Livia Drusilla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Harder by Nary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136834) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



> An amphora of good Roman wine for Nary, in gratitude for generous transformative permissions allowing me to read this story to you.

  
cover art by compassrose

Intro and outro music from _118 minutes of Ancient Roman music_ by ThoughtTraveler on YouTube

Listen or download here: [**Harder,**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mJ1qtn-qvtiu3Ccj9-lgxk43CJu0D5Ve) a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google closeted in their cubiculum with their new wife? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

****  
alternate cover art by [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex)


End file.
